


By The Bleachers - Reddie

by sweetpeacheddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeacheddie/pseuds/sweetpeacheddie
Summary: Eddie and Richie sneak off at lunch to make out, but one boy is much clumsier than the other.





	By The Bleachers - Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests they want me to do, you can drop them in my tumblr ask http://sweetpeacheddie.tumblr.com/ask

Eddie and Richie were a mess of hands, lips and legs as they tangled themselves together under the bleachers. Richie couldn’t handle seeing Eddie sitting there at lunch any longer, with one of Richie’s band shirts hanging off his chest, and his loose blue jeans that were tight at the ends and rolled up to reveal his small ankles. He had a low pair of grey converses on that Richie had told him to buy, and that alone was enough to make Richie melt into a puddle of 18-year-old hormones. 

Richie had slightly knocked Eddie’s arms with his shoulder and gestured towards the hall, then got up without saying a word. The rest of the losers didn’t seem to notice Richie leaving their little picnic table, so Eddie simply got up and hurried after Richie. 

They hadn’t told the others that they were dating yet, and they were planning on keeping it that way for as long as possible. Things were going so well between them, why ruin it?

Eddie had found Richie down the hall, and Richie grabbed the smaller boys hand before leading him out one of the back doors and onto the football oval. It was out of bounds during lunch, but Richie being Richie just walked out onto the field like he owned it. Eddie stared at him in awe before speaking up. 

“Uh, I don’t think we are supposed to be out here, Rich!” He called out in a worried tone. Richie was already over the other side of the field by the bleachers, waving his arm and gesturing for his boyfriend to follow him. 

“Who the fuck cares?!” Richie yelled back. “Just get your fucking ass over here, Kaspbrak!” 

Eddie huffed and began walking onto the soft grass, anxiety filling his stomach. He took his time, ensuring that his new Converses wouldn’t get ruined from the grass, and eventually he made his way to Richie.

They must have not heard the bell for class, however, because suddenly they could hear the football team making their way onto the oval.

Panic coursed through Eddie's system and he linked their fingers together in haste. Richie dragged the smaller boy behind the bleachers and they ducked down in order to hide themselves. 

Eddie peered up at his lovely boyfriend and took in all of his marvelous features: his pale skin that was littered with freckles, his crazy black hair that curled in every direction, his button nose and lovely brown eyes. He wondered how he’d gotten so lucky as to have someone as beautiful as Richie like him, and that was enough for Eddie to grab Richie’s cheeks and press their lips together. It was rushed at first, and Richie had his eyes wide open in shock at the sudden boldness of Eddie, but they soon melted into one another and their kiss softened. 

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hands and pulled them around his waist, allowing Richie himself to place his hands on Eddie’s cheeks and take control a little more. He deepened the kiss by pressing his lips much harder onto the younger boys, and Eddie began running his fingers through Richie’s hair. Richie let out a few soft moans as how good Eddie’s fingers felt as they ran across his scalp, and Eddie giggled. 

“You’re so cute, Eds,” Richie laughed. 

“Shut up,” Eddie groaned, rolling his eyes. 

Richie laughed and placed his legs in between Eddie’s. He then intertwined their fingers and placed their hands above Eddie’s head before pushing Eddie down onto the grass. However as he began crawling on top of the small boy, he somehow lost balance and smacked his head on the metal bleachers. 

“What the fuck!” Richie said, still trying to keep his voice low in case the football team heard them. He definitely didn’t want to get caught making out with Eddie by a bunch of macho, sporty guys.

Eddie burst out into hysterics. 

“Oh my God!” Eddie exclaimed. “Are you okay!?” He was still laughing as he grabbed Richie’s head in his hands and pressed his lips to the already bruising bump. 

“Ow, fuck, Eds. Careful!” 

“Sorry!” Eddie giggled. 

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Richie suggested. “We can just run behind the bleachers and get back into the hall through the side door.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Eddie nodded. 

Richie stood up to leave, but again, whacked his head on the metal. 

“Oh, fuck! Eddie, it’s like they’re out to fucking kill me or something!” 

“Ah, you big baby,” Eddie chuckled. He stood up on his tippie toes and pressed his lips against Richie’s briefly. “Are you alright?” 

“Eh, one more kiss and I might be,” Richie said, his mouth turning up into a cocky smirk. 

Eddie grabbed both of Richie’s hands in his own and leaned in to kiss Richie once more, ensuring that this one was a little longer than the last. 

“Better?” Eddie asked. 

“Better.”


End file.
